


Un prof pas si charmant

by royalberserk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angels, Demons, Fights, High School, Humor, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalberserk/pseuds/royalberserk
Summary: Naruto est un élève de la classe sept, une classe bien particulière où sont réunis des adolescents qui possèdent des facultés incroyable dont ils ignorent la provenance. Il est perturbateur et arrogant et a pour passe-temps préféré de rendre complément fou ses profs. Plus d'une dizaine de profs sont déjà tombés sous ses ruses. Mais le nouveau prof qui va se présenter à lui joue dans une toute autre catégorie. Avec son aide et celle de beaucoup d'autres il va en apprendre plus sur lui, sur ses origines et le monde qui l'entoure. Plongez dans cette histoire où s'entremêle fantastique, surnaturelle, problème de société le tout avec humour.Notre héros ignore encore tout de l'incroyable destin qui lui ait réservé.





	1. Chapter 1

La classe sept

Salut sur ne se connait pas sur moi alors: Uzumaki Naruto. Je suis ce que nous appelons un "beau gosse". Si si je vous assure! Je suis blonde aux yeux bleus avec des comprimés de chocolat, que demande le peuple? Je suis un lycéen tout ce qu'il ya de plus normal, à un détail près de moi fais partie de la classe sept. La classe sept, le cauchemar de tout enseignant. Devinez qui est le chef de cette histoire légendaire? C'est moi !

Cette classe est un peu particulière, elle regroupe les pleins d'autres aux pouvoirs surnaturels et aux capacités hors du commun. Mais notre plus grand pouvoir, c'est la facilité d'arriver à rendre un prof complètement dingue. Notre total de victimes est de vingt-et-une et ne compte pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Encore on est juste douze étudiants plus impossible pour le prof de nous face. C'est juste jouissif en plus comme j'ai plus de parents, je ne risque pas de me faire réprimander. Aujourd'hui, c'est plus lundi que je suis sur le jour de la découverte de notre nouvelle proie ... Enfin je veux dire, du nouveau prof.

J'attends cela depuis un moment, c'est presque encore une habitude, en général nos profs ne restent pas plus deux semaines. Il faut dire que rien n'a pas la tâche facile, en effet, notre classe n'est pas dirigée comme les autres avec un prof, mais nous avons un seul prof pour toutes les matières. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être parce que plus aucun ne profite de nous?

Bref, il est temps de localisation en classe. Ah mais j'oublié! Je n'ai même pas présenté ma classe. Alors elle est organisée en trois rangées de quatre. Le premier rang est celui de mes groupies, ouep elles moi kiffent toutes plus comment leur en vouloir, je suis si beau. Dans l'ordre il ya l'intello aux cheveux roses tagada et à la force herculéenne que je nomme Sakura Haruno, la seule ne me rappelle le nom de famille. En même temps elle me pourchasse depuis la maternelle, je vais lui faire faire un petit coucou sinon elle risque d'être triste ou même pire de carrément de suicider.

« Salut Sakura.

\- La ferme! »

Vous voyez qu'elle est raide dingue de moi. Ensuite, à coté il ya Hinata la gosse de riche aux yeux tout blancs, elle est intelligente et peu timide.

« Bonjour Hinata.

\- Bon ... Bon ... Bon-Bonjour »dit-elle avant d'entrer dans sa tête sous ses bras.

Quelle cruche celle là! Après il ya Ino la "Barbie" du lycée, c'est simple tout les garçons rêve de lui passer dessus, pour certains c'est même déjà fait plus elle ne correspond pas à cette réputation. Néanmoins, elle est très intelligente en cours de réalisation. Elle a bien voulu et elle se moque de ce qu'on peut penser d'elle. En ce qui concerne c'est juste une fille qui profite de la vie comme certains garçons la police, pour d'autre c'est une "pute". Moi je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question à part qu'elle est vachement sexy.

« Salut Ino.

\- Quoi de neuf le renard? Rit-elle T'as comprend? Quoi ... De ... Neuf ... Le ... Renard. C'est drôle hein!

\- Ha ha très drôle »dis-je en souriant.

Salope! Il s'avère que je porte une divinité démoniaque, Kyubi le démon à neuf files d'attente. De ce fait, j'ai eu droit à mal de blagues depuis mon enfance à ce sujet. Mais en grandissant et en tabassant pas mal de monde, les gens sont tous gentiment arrêtés, tous sauf Qui continue en moi posant chaque jour cette question de fameuse: "quoi de neuf?".

C'est vraiment lourd à force! En plus ce n'est pas drôle! Bref! Pour terminer le rang, sur un dixième. Un nom plutôt marrant porté par une fille complètement folle qui passe son temps à jouer avec des armes. Je continue mon chemin sans l'interpeller car elle est vraiment effrayante.

« Oi où tu vas comme ça? On dit bonjour quand on croise une amie le matin, mal poli! »Hurla dans mes oreilles la folle des armes

Non mais je rêve, cette folle pense qu'on est potes, vous entendez? En plus elle est un problème de traitement de mal poli! Je vais la toilette bien comme il faut, c'est moi qui vous le dis!

« Oi, toi là! J'ai deux mots à ta dire.

\- C'est à moi que tu parles petite merde? Dit-elle en sortant une carabine de sous sa table. Vas y je t'écoute.

\- Je-je voulais te dire que ... Je pense que ... Tu es absolument le droit de traiter de "mal poli" voiture est inconcevable de ne pas dire bonjour à toi, une si proche amie, donc je M 'en excusez.

\- Excuses acceptées, maintenant pneu-toi! Dit cette petite peste en moi braquant avec son arme.

\- Tout de suite ! »Acquiesçais-je en prenant mes jambes à mon cou.

Pfiou! Ce que je lui ai mis, elle n'est pas prête de s'en remettre de si tôt! Quoi? Bon ok je suis peut être un peu écrasé mais cette fille est malade! Elle me menaçait avec un fusil quoi! Elle s'est crue dans GTA? Bref je comprends pas commenter je fis cette fana des armes, bon c'est vrai qu'on dit "l'amour rend aveugle", mais dans son cas je pense que ses sourcils bloquent sa vision Haha. Bien dans le deuxième rang sur les groupies de mes groupies ou autrement dit "le trio des harceleurs". Mais d'abord il y a Choji, c'est un petit gros sympathique qui aime secrètement Sakura même si je pense qu'il préfère la viande de poulet. C'est simple il mange tout le temps, je suis sûr qu'il fait l'amour avec les nuggets tellement il est accro.

« Sa ... - Bon appétit Choji.

\- Merci de me dire ce ventre sur les pattes en train comme toujours de s'empiffrer de nuggets au poulet recouvert de sauce piquante à huit heures du matin.

À la droite de Choji, siège du chef du trio d'harceleur, Neji assis juste derrière sa cible Hinata, ouais je sais moi aussi je trouve sa glauque, ce type veux sauter sa propre cousine. C'est le deuxième plus intelligent de la classe et l'un des mecs les plus beaux du lycée malgré sa longue chevelure de hippie et ses yeux presque globuleux. Bon j'vais le saluer car on est quand même assez proche.

« Salut Neji ... -

\- Bouge de là, tu m'empêche de voir la nuque d'Hinata! Moi coupa-t-il l'air furieux

\- O ... clé.

\- Oh Naruto regarde! Reprit-il le visage plus gai

Regarder quoi?

\- Bon sang tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'observation! C'est pourtant évident non? S'exclama le jeune homme en tête du doigt la nuque d'Hinata toujours couché sur la table la tête dans les bras.

\- Euh ... Non désolé, je ne vois rien.

\- Elle a changé de barrette! Elle porte une barrette en forme de soleil, elle n'est pas remise depuis deux semaines celle. AAAAAAAAH quel est mignonne coiffée comme ça! »Dit le jeune homme dont les joues sont devenues tout rouges sous le coup de l'émotion - ou de l'excitation qui sait?

Bref laissons-le s'extasier sur la barrette de sa cousine. Un coté sur un Sai, un jeune garçon bizarre et plutôt réservé. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était gay jusqu'à ce jour ou je l'ai surpris en train de se masturber sur un dessin d'Il avait fait la veille. Faut dire que ses dessins sont hyper réalistes et encore c'est un euphémisme. Par contre ça reste entre nous j'ai promis de ne rien dire, et en échange il fait mes devoirs de maths. Bon et si sur allait le ... Ah il est encore en train de dessiner Ino? C'est fou c'est au moins le portrait d'elle! Il ne connait pas le syndrome de la page blanche ou quoi? Quoi que ... Après ce que j'ai vu l'autre fois, il est clair que ça lui est arrivé de laisser le blanc sur sa feuille HAHA. Quoi? Je vous ai prévenu que j ' Étalons pervers. Non ? Beh maintenant vous le savez.

Et pour finir le trio, il ya Lee alias Gros Sourcils. Il ya tant de chose à dire sur lui: il est bête, il a une coiffure ridicule, une tenue verte vomi et un proche d'un déguisement d'Halloween que de l'habillement d'un lycéen et d'un amour irrationnel pour cette cinglée de Dix dix. Attention à moi!

« Salut mon pote, ça va?

\- Ouais. Et toi?

Tranquille. Souris-je

\- Tant mieux alors. »

Quelle abruti la la! Je vous arrête tout de suite je ne suis pas hypocrite j'ai juste oublié de préciser que ceinture noire dans le moins onze disciplines de combat telles que le karaté, le judo ou encore l'aïkido! Donc vaux mieux ne pas le provoquer.

Et enfin sur le dernier rang, la "Dream Team". En premier, il ya le BG qui siège sur la seule chaise qui trône au milieu de ses goûts, à la droite Kiba mon meilleur ami et le fan de chien. C'est mon meilleur pote depuis la maternelle, il est un peu bête plus je l'aime quand même. Il ya aussi un odorat hyperveloppé du coup j'aime bien pécher à coté de lui pour ensuite regarder le regarder suffoquer par terre en m'implorant d'ouvrir la fenêtre! Hahaha ! C'est juste très amusant! À la droite, sur un Shikamaru, le plus intelligent du lycée. Il faut croire, il est sympa quand il va et surtout, il nous aide enfin c'est aimé qu'il aime ses connaissances. Et pour finir, il y a Gaara le fou. Comme Lee il est un peu bête plus personne n'osera jamais en face de la voiture malade est cinglé, Genre complètement barge, mais vraiment malade quoi! Une rumeur dit qu'il a même buté son père. Mais je l'aime bien il est est sympa dans le fond et en plus de lui aussi à une divinité démoniaque au fond de lui. D'ailleurs, je sais pas si c'est à cause de ça, mais il ya une espèce de grosse gourde géante et ridicule qu'il porte toujours sur le dos, sur une tortue.

« Salut Naruto. Me salua Gaara

\- Yo mon pote. Toujours aussi stylé avec ta gourde mec.

\- Vraiment? Merci.

\- De rien. »

Le nombre de fois ou il est tombé de son tabouret à cause d'elle lol. Bon il est temps de regagner ma place. À peine ai-je le temps de m'asseoir que Kiba me chuchote déjà à l'oreille. D'ailleurs pourquoi il chuchote? Je veux dire le prof n'est même pas encore arrivé et en temps normal Kiba n'est pas le genre à craindre l'autorité, bref passons.

« Alors Naruto, à ton avis il SERA comment le nouveau prof? Dit-il en positionnant dans mon oreille.

\- Alors un, mon pote, arrête de chuchoter. Deux, mon oreille n'est pas un réservoir à salive et trois, je n'ai aucune idée de commentaire il sera, mais je m'en fous, pour moi ça n'a pas d'importance vu qu'il est prévu à Avoir été gravement humilié.

\- C'est de la violence gratuite, ça. Prit position Shikamaru

\- Oui effectivement. Mais c'est tellement drôle. Souris-je

\- C'est vrai qu'on a éliminé mal de profs, dit mon ami la tortue avant de tomber une fois de plus par terre sous le poids de sa gourde.

\- Ouais c'est vrai. C'est quoi ton meilleur souvenir Naruto? Demanda mon meilleur ami

\- Le contrôle de français avec Mme Durant, elle était si gêné.

\- Mort de rire, la pauvre, s'exclaffa-t-il.

\- J'avoue que je m'envoie mal pour elle. Laissa échapper à l'intello de service

Retour en arrière

Il ya un mois, en cours de français pendentif, un contrôle, Naruto avait sorti une feuille de sa trousse ce qui est passé à l'échapper à l'œil de sa prof.

« Oh! Tu fais quoi là? Demanda Mme Durant

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Clama l'accusé

\- Mais bien sûr! D'un geste, elle lui arracha sa feuille des mains et la déchira d'un coup sec. Ecoutez moi bien Monsieur Uzumaki, j'en ai marre de vous! Ce n'est pas vous qui faîtes la loi ici, il est temps que vous ... Monsieur Uzumaki? »

Naruto commença à sangloter, la prof n'en revenait pas.

« Mais que se passe-t-il enfin? Poursuivit-elle dans l'incompréhension la plus totale

-Cent pas une antisèche ce que vous avez déchiré Mme. Commentaire avez vous pu ?! Dit Kiba d'un air offusqué.

\- Comment ça? Je ne comprends pas. »

Naruto était en pleurs, c'était la première fois que le voyait ainsi, il va vite la tête en direction de Mme pendentif et laissa échapper un mot.

« Monstre.

\- Monstre? La prof complètement déconcertée en baisse et ramassa un petit bout de papier de la feuille qu'elle avait déchiré. Sur ce morceau sur fait fait lire lire "Bonne chance fiston, ta maman qui t'aimes." Mais enfin qu'est ce que ça veut dire dire?

\- Ce bout de papier était le dernier souvenir de ma défunte mère.

Hein?

\- Je ne suis pas très intelligent et je n'ai jamais eu confiance en moi, alors j'étais en CP, ma mère m'a écrit un petit message d'encouragement pour m'aider à moi surpasser. Ce jour là c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu en vie. Je garde précieusement son dernier message et je le regarde avant chaque contrôle pour moi donner de la force. Mais vous l'avez déchiré.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Peu importe, il est déchiré maintenant. Je ne pourrais plus voir le ... * renifle * comme ma maman.

\- Naruto je ne ... Je ne savais pas, dit elle plus que gênée. Pardon je te demande pardon, sanglota t-elle avant de sortir en courant.

\- Et une de moins, merci Kyubi pour ce joli message. »S'écria le jeune Uzumaki Hilare

Retour au présent

« Haha! Se mit à rire le fan des chiens »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, a semblé un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et a habillé de manière décontractée. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, la mallette qu'il avait à la main puis se stoppa.

«- Depuis ... Deux minutes, je reviens j'ai oublié de prendre mon café. »

Puis il s'en alla devant le regard admiratif de mes groupies.

« Wow il est beau! Commença la rose

\- À mort! Repérez la blonde

\- Bordel c'est qui ce mec! Demandais-je à ma équipe le regard noir

\- Un nouvel élève? Supposa l'Inuzuka

\- Il me semble évident que c'est le nouveau prof. Révéla Le Nara

\- Mais il est trop jeune! Dit-il avant de retomber par terre.

\- Gaara tu devrais rester par terre à gagner. Proposer tout-à-fait, je ne sais pas si je suis en train de faire un bon souvenir. On est la classe 7 bordel! Il croit nous craindre!

\- C'est vrai qu'il est décontracté alors qu'il fait pourtant face à une classe qui est décrite comme "la calamité insurmontable". Tiens le revoilà. »Nous allons remarquer l'Einstein de service

Le jeune arrogant revient, une tasse à la main et s'assoit tranquillement dans nous ignorant complètement.

Deux minutes plus tard ...

Ce guignol nous ignore encore j'y crois pas! Ça fait deux minutes qu'il considère comme un magasine en buvant sa tasse de café. Et mes groupies continuent à déshabiller le regard! Tiens la folle des armes lève la main.

« Euh excusez-moi Monsieur? »Prit la Parole Dix Ten

Non mais regardez vos yeux brillent à celle-là!

Le jeune homme baisse son fils, regarde son interlocutrice alors sourit.

Voilà le fait du rentre dans ce pédophile ... Et elle rougit en plus!

« Shojo, tu comme levé la main? Demanda l'inconnu avec un grand sourire

\- Oui.

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, non? Reprit-il

-Euh ... Non. Avoua la jeune demoiselle

\- Alors tu la ferme. Merci.

Non mais j'y crois pas le dit de la fermer! C'est bon il est mort c'est sûr.

\- D'ACCORD. Répondit timidement Ten Ten une telle arme qu'on vénait de briser

Hein? Non mais je rêve! Hallucinais-je à haute voix

Soudain Lee se leva d'un regard furieux et les poings fermés. À ouais c'est vrai qu'il kiffe Ten Ten.

«  Je ... -»

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« À moins que tu cherches une tronçonneuse pour éradiquer le buisson qui te sers de sourcil, tu n'as aucune raison d'être debout. Alors assieds-toi voiture la vue de ton horrible pyjama me donne la migraine. Prononcez cet homme avec un calme olympien

\- Oui monsieur. Dit-il avant de s'asseoir tel un homme venant de faire émasculer.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est une blague?

\- Bordel Naruto mais c'est qui ce mec ?!

\- Mais j'en sais rien moi kiba!

\- Peu importe qui c'est, il vient de mettre hors jeu deux des membres les plus fous de la classe en moins d'une minute. Poursuivit Shikamaru

\- Naruto, sur quoi? Me teint Gaara à l'oreille

\- Observons-le encore un peu pour le moment. »

Deux minutes plus tard ...

Il a enfin fini son café et se mettre debout devant le tableau avant de se faire interrompre par Sakura qui gesticulait sur sa chaise en levant les mains, oui les mains. Quelle Fayote!

« Oui.

\- Je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai hâte de travailler avec vous et que je vous aime déjà. Enfin je vous aime ... Pas comme ... Vous voyez hein! Sourit-elle

Affligeant!

« Commentaire tu t'appelles déjà?

\- Sakura Haruno.

\- Je vois. Sakura?

\- Oui! Dit-elle le sourire aux oreilles.

\- Sakura? L'appela-t-il une fois encore

\- Oui. S'extasia t-elle encore une fois les yeux en cœur.

\- Ta gueule! »Dit-il avant de ponctuer sa charmante remarque par un DAB sous les yeux écarquiller de Sakura qui ne attendait pas à cette réaction.

Sakura était sous le choc, mais elle n'était pas la seule chose que la classe était surprise Mis à part Ino qui était morte de rire.

«- Mais dites-moi que je rêve! Il vient de lui faire un DAB là? N'arrivait pas à croire Kiba

\- Ce n'est pas ça le plus important! Depuis le moment où un prof clash les élèves?

\- Sakura aussi mes prévenir, mes fesses sont très propres je ne sais pas en ligne de lecture. Bien commentaires. Je m'appelle Uchiwa Sasuke, vous pouvez m'appeler Sasuke. Je suis à partir de maintenant votre nouveau prof. Qu'on se dise le dise je disteste les gamins dans votre genre plus que vous ne me faîtes pas chier je ne vous ferais pas chier finalement en principe, voiture je ne m'empêcherai pas de vanner mes élèves et dans votre classe il ya de Clients Sacrée.

\- Si t'aime pas les enfants pourquoi devenir prof? Poursuivit mon meilleur ami

\- Pour trois raisons: Juillet, Août, Décembre. Révéla notre prof

\- Elle est bonne celle là. Osa rire ce juda

\- Commentaire de Kiba traître . M'époumonais-je

\- Désolé. »

Kuso! Il faut que je réagisse.

«Oi Sasuke! Est-ce que les magasins le soleil m'a fait mal aux yeux? Pris-je enfin la parole

\- Oui et alors, toi aussi je suis malade aux yeux quand je te considère.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! »S'écria Kiba hilare

D'un coup toute la classe se retourne vers moi. Ils étaient tous sous le choc. En même temps que la première fois qu'un prof me répond. Plus bon en plus plus pour m'impressionner.

« Oui parce que je suis éblouissant. Sourire

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! »Reprit-il de plus belle

Maintenant tout le monde avait le regard cloué sur lui.

« La seule a choisi d'éblouissant chez toi, c'est mon reflet dans tes yeux.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOH! »S'écria de nouveau Kiba

Oh non! J'y crois pas! Je préviens pas prévu qu'il réponde à ça moi. Merde! Tout le monde me regarde plus j'ai pas de réplique qui me vient en tête là. Kuso!

Le prof me regarde, sourit, pointe son doigt vers moi et s'exclame

« Bang »! Repose en paix. »

Oh non tout le monde me regarde, j'ai si honte. L'enfoiré!

«- T'as peut être gagné la bataille plus t'as gagné la guerre.

\- Sasuke se mit à rire Commentaire tu t'appelles déjà?

\- Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Et bien ... Naruto, j'espère que tu me divertiras comme il se doit. Sourit-Il Il n'y a rien de plus jubilatoire que de détruire les petits pré-pubères dans le genre. Mais sois sur un choix, cette guerre, tu vas perdre.

\- Nous verrons ça. »

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plait n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour dire ce que vous en pensez :)

À +


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Une matinée mouvementée, la rencontre avec Akihide**

 

**Chapitre 2**

Je ne vous salue pas et je ne vous demande pas non plus comment vous allez car j'en ai strictement rien à faire. Vous me connaissez surement, de nom du moins, mais pour les ignares et pour tous ceux n'ayant pas remarqué que le style d'écriture a changé, je suis Uchiwa Sasuke. Je suis le nouveau prof en charge de la classe sept pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas tout suivi ou qui ont une mémoire de poisson rouge. Je suis aussi le narrateur de ce début de chapitre. J'ai la réputation d'être un beau ténébreux, va savoir pourquoi ? Je suis quelqu'un qui aime les défis et qui adore remettre en place les pseudos brutes, ces petits lycéens tous plus cons les uns que les autres et souffrant d'une excroissance de fierté injustifiée. J'ai été engagé pour m'occuper de la «classe la plus insupportable de toute l'académie». Mais elle n'est pas si extraordinaire en fin de compte, enfin mis à part ce petit blondinet qui m'a l'air vraiment intéressant.

Bon il est temps de rentrer en classe, mon deuxième jour va débuter enfin- attendez ! Tout d'abord vérifions que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Café ? J'ai ! Magasine People ? J'ai ! Mallette ? J'ai ! Brosse à dents ? J-J'ai pas ! Kuso ! Oui contrairement à vous, j'emmène ma brosse à dents partout, se brosser après chaque repas c'est le strict minimum en matière d'hygiène ! Oh et puis merde je ferais avec pour aujourd'hui.

Tiens, c'est bizarre. J'entends presque rien, ils ne sont pas encore là. J'ai pourtant trois minutes de retard ? A peine ai-je poussé la poignée qu'une fan-girl hystérique me prend pour cible.

«  Bonjour sensei ! » Me salua la jeune fille à la chevelure Tagada Pinky

Encore elle. Hein c'est quoi ce truc sur son visage ? Pfff encore une qui confond maquillage et ravalement de façade, j'ai vue des peintres utiliser moins de peinture. Je vais faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer mon chemin tranquilou vers mon bureau.

« Mort de rire le vent que tu t'es prise. S'esclaffa sa blondinette de copine

\- Arrête il ne m'a pas mis de vent il ne m'a peut être pas entendu ! » Essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

J'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit petit pot de peinture, j'ai juste aucune envie de te répondre. Bref je vais m'installer et voir ce qu'il y a de beau au menu ragot du jour.

«  Mais oui mais oui. Dis Sakura, c'est quoi ce rouge à lèvres ?

\- Oh ça ? Il te plait ? Je suis belle comme ça, hein ?

\- Pas du tout. Tu ne ressembles à rien et encore c'est un euphémisme. Se moqua la Yamenaka

\- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dis Ino? » cria-t-elle en se levant.

Mais elle va la fermer celle là ! Quoi ! Cristiano Ronaldo a été vu en compagnie d'un Escort boy à la sortie d'un hôtel gay ! Ma foi au final rien d'étonnant, j'ai toujours su qu'il était gay celui-là. Y'a qu'a voir son prénom : "Cristiano" c'est le pseudo typique de tous les strip-teaseurs et autres gigolos. Si si je vous assure c'est la règle des prénoms en terminaison "o". Comme Paolo ou Marco par exemple.

«  Du calme, ce rouge à lèvres brillant est très joli.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

Mais bordel cette truie ne peut pas la mettre en veilleuse ! Quoi ! Jay Z a trompé Beyoncé ! Non mais quel connard celui là de quel droit se permet-il de faire ça ce sale gorille ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, de toute façon ils n'allaient pas ensemble c'est vrai quoi il n'y a que dans les contes Disney que la princesse se tape une grenouille ha ha elle est bonne celle la, je parle de ma vanne hein pas de Beyonce je la respecte trop pour ça, quoiqu'elle a un sacré postérieur *bave*.

«  Je t'ai déjà pourtant dit que quand on possède une bouche pulpeuse on doit éviter ce genre de rouge à lèvres.

\- Et depuis quand t'es experte en maquillage toi d'abord ?! Demanda Miss Haruno d'un air méprisant, pas convaincu des compétences en maquillage de sa voisine.

\- Il n'y a pas que moi, même Christina Cordula l'a dit dans « les Reines du Shopping ». »

Argument imparable je présume?

« Peut-être mais moi je me trouve plus féminine comme ça  _! Et puis_   _peut-être que comme ça j'attirerais son attention ?_

\- "Féminine" tu dis ? Pas du tout tu ressembles à une pute. "Puteuh, j'ai dit puteuuuuh !"  _J'adore cette chanson_  chantonna-t-elle tout sourire ce single plus que controversé.

-Ino garde les idées concernant ta future vie professionnelle pour toi. Coupais-je cette blondie sans aucune pudeure

-Haha Rit-le pot de peinture ambulant du nom de Sakura

\- Et toi là, Madame Haruno ! L'interpellais-je avec ma belle voix suave et envoutante

\- Ou-oui !

\- Avec ce maquillage tu ressemble à une de ces femmes quand voit dans les vitrines des rues d'Amsterdam. »

Le visage de la jeune fille se figea comme stupéfait par mes propos .

« Oh la vache ! Prit parole la chinoise de service

\- Oh, la tronche qu'elle fait, j'en peux plus c'est trop drôle ! S'écria la jeune Ino hilare.

\- Arrête c'est chips. Continua la dingue des armes

\- Hum des chips ! S'extasia à haute voix le ventre sur pattes de la classe

\- Tu t'arrêtes jamais toi. Dit le jeune Lee d'un ton taquin

\- Ça va Sakura ? » demanda Ten Ten à la fille à la chevelure rose dont le visage baissé n'affichait aucune expression.

Sakura releva doucement la tête les yeux larmoyants pour regarder son interlocutrice en face.

« - Il... Il-il a dit... Il a dit... Il a dit...

\- Oui je sais, ça ne se fait pas de dire ça, il est allé trop loin il faut qu'on lui montre qu'on ne-

\- Il a dit "madame" l'interrompu tout sourire la jeune femme les yeux en cœur.  _Kya ! Je savais que je faisais plus femme avec ce maquillage !_

\- Elle est consciente qu'il l'a traitée de prostituée hollandaise là ?! Y'a que moi que ça choque ? Ino ?

\- Oui. Sourit la reine des pestes autoproclamée

\- Tss ! Ce n'est pas marrant Ino ! Et toi Hinata ?

\- Je... Je... Je-je... Bonjour. Peina à prononcer la timidité incarnée, j'ai nommée Hinata

-  _Oh elle est trop cute_  ! Se dit Neji les joues toutes rouges et le nez couvert de sang.

\- Un problème ? »Demanda Sai le regard plein de dégout

Neji se mit à renifler

«  Oui j'ai un problème, et même un gros problème ! Je souffre d'Hinatadépendance mais ne t'inquiète pas tout s'arrangera quand on sera mariés. »

Mais il va la fermer le Lannister de service !

«  T'es bizarre, même dégoûtant. Je veux dire... C'est de l'inceste sale obsédé !

\- L'amour n'a pas de frontières. Et puis tu es mal placé pour me traiter d'obsédé Mr je passe mon temps à dessiner des portraits d'Ino toute nue !

\- Pas si fort, elle va t'entendre baka !

\- Qui tu traites de baka avec ta dégaine de transsexuel ! Se défendit le Hyûga plein de hargne

\- La ferme ou je crève tes yeux face de grenouille ! Renchérit Saï

\- Nandato !

Silence vous deux ! Ordonna la jeune chinoise aux cheveux séparés par deux macarons parfaitement symétriques, aux deux perturbateurs. Le silence regagnant ses droits elle se tourna vers sa voisine de rang. Bordel de quoi tu parles ? T'es toujours perchée, décidément Hinata, je pose une question sérieuse et toi tu réponds par "bonjour". Soupira-t-elle Je me demande bien à quoi vous pensez tous pour être si peu préoccupés par les propos de ce prof mal épilé du sourcil ! »

-  _Ten Ten Ten TenTen Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten TenTen Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten TenTen Ten Ten Ten je t'aime et même plus encore, Je ten <_3 Déclara-t-il au fin fond de son cœur en fixant Tenten

_-Des chips bacon, des chips gout poulet ou moutarde ou des chips gout chips baccon- moutarde !_ Pensa Choji qui était resté bloqué sur les chips. Un immense filet de bave coula sur la table.

- _Neji + Hinata = amour. Puis un jour ils vont faire l'amour et vont avoir plein de bébés_ , Chantonna-t-il intérieurement les mains posés sur les joues le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Inooooooooooo je te veux dans mon lit !_ Fantasma le jeune dessinateur

Bref la pause est finie, il est temps de commencer le cours. Hein ? Mais où sont les quatre zigotos du fond de la classe ? Je vais demander à l'un des membres du troupeau où ils sont.

«  Oi Choji, je ne vois pas Naruto et ses acolytes. Où sont-ils ? Tu les a mangés ?

\- Non je vous le jure. Et puis je suis peut être un peu enrobé mais comme ma maman me dit souvent, si je travaille bien, un jour je prendrais la place que je mérite dans ce monde ! cria-t-il en bondissant de son tabouret.

\- Pour l'instant, tout ce que tu prends c'est de la place alors arrête de t'exciter pour rien le gros. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ou sont ces sales petits cloportes ?

\- Ils doivent être en retard, il n'y a que les lundis qu'ils sont à l'heure. » M'informa Sakura

* * *

Dans la cour du Lycée Red Star de Konoha

Salut ! Ça va tout le monde ? C'est moi Naruto, le beau gosse. Je vous ai manqué ? On est un peu en retard car comme d'habitude Kiba tarde à se débarrasser de son petit clebs. En effet, comme toujours il le confie à un pion en début de journée et il le récupère à la pause de midi puis il le confie à nouveau pour le récupérer à la fin des cours. Franchement il devrait laisser Akamaru chez lui. Ah c'est bon il à fini- et merde voilà Léo.

«  Salut Naruto. Me salua mon rivale capillaire

\- Désolé je n'ai pas le temps de te parler.

\- Ok à plus dans le bus ! Me sourit-il amicalement

\- Ouais c'est ça à tout à l'heure dans ta sœur.

\- Hein ? Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés en me regardant m'éloigner au loin suivi par mes associés.

\- Oh le bâtard ! Elle était bonne celle-là ! Se mit à rire mon meilleur ami

\- Je trouve ça un peu déplacé comme remarque. Se plaignit Shikaboy, ouais c'est son petit surnom.

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'elle t'a rien fait sa sœur. J'oubliais que Gaara aussi a une sœur, il est d'ailleurs hyper protecteur à son sujet.

\- Hum sa sœur hein ? Qu'est ce qu'elle est bonne, je me la ferais bien moi ! Dit Kiba

-N'importe quoi t'as oublié qu'elle t'a "motherzonné". M'empressais-je de le ramener sur terre

\- "motherzonné" ? Je sais c'est quoi la "friendzonne" mais ça c'est quoi ? Tiens, finalement l'intello de service ne sait pas tout.

\- C'est un nouveau concept que les filles ont créé et dont a été victime Kiba. Éclairais-je la lanterne de Shikamaru en riant

\- C'est même pas drôle ! Contesta le concerné

\- Vas-y raconte ! M'implora la tortue

\- Eh bien vous voyez la sœur de Léo, Stacy, Kiba était sur un banc avec elle la tête posée sur ses genoux, il s'apprêtait à lui demander de sortir avec lui quand celle-ci tout en caressant ses cheveux lui à dit : "T'es trop chou tu réveilles en moi mon instinct maternel, oui je te vois un peu comme un petit bébé."

\- Wow ça fait mal ! Ajouta le Nara

\- Mort de rire t'es le premier homme à te faire "babyzonner". Se moqua Gaara

\- Ha ha j'en peux plus "bayzonné" j'adore ! Je n'aurai pas pu trouver mieux. Avouai-je malgré moi

\- Vos gueules ! J'aurais bien aimé voire ce que vous auriez fait à ma place !

\- Moi j'aurais dis: " Tu me donnes le sein maman ?"

\- Pas mal Naruto Rit le fou de la classe Et toi Shikamaru ?

\- Hum... Je pense que j'aurais dit un truc du genre " Connais-tu le concept du complexe d'œdipe ?"

\- Pas mal !

\- Pas compris. Commença Gaara

\- Moi non plus. Repris le fan des chiens

\- Bon sang votre manque de culture est inquiétant. S'énerva Mister culture Général

\- Oh ça va écrase ! D'ailleurs en parlant de sœur, Gaara tu devineras jamais avec qui j'ai vu la tienne. Dit l'Inuzaka

-"Avec qui tu l'a vue" ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement.

\- Il s'avère que j'ai aperçu Temari en très charmante compagnie. Sourit-il

\- Comment ça ? S'écria le frère hyper protecteur

\- Elle était avec un mec. Poursuivit le motherzonné

\- Quoi un mec ? Un ami tu veux dire ?

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils se tenaient la main en se promenant dans le Park prés du lycée.

\- Quoi ils se tenaient la main ?! Mon dieu elle est surement enceinte de ce salop maintenant !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Depuis quand est ce qu'une fille tombe enceinte juste en attrapant la main d'un garçon ? T'as dû rater un max de cours sur l'éducation sexuelle toi. Interpellais-je mon ami en pleine crise de panique

\- Peu importe, je vais lui briser les os à ce type !

\- Je pense que tu devrais essayer de te calmer, tu ne le connais même pas ce type si ça se trouve il est très gentil, » Essaya vainement Shikaboy de défendre le mystérieux prétendant de Temari la voix tremblotante.

Non ne me dis pas que...Sacré Shikaboy

«  Rien à foutre, personne ne touche à ma grande sœur! Kiba qui c'est ce type ? Donne-moi son adresse que j'aille le buter, non ! Le torturer ! Non, plonger son satané pénis dans un bain d'acide !

\- Un problème Shika ? Questionna Kiba d'un air innocent

\- Non, répondit-il d'une toute petite voix, les mains sur son entrejambe et le visage trempé de sueur.

\- Alors Kiba j'attends ! C'est quoi le nom à ce connard ?

\- C'est... »

Soudain Shikamaru commença à accélérer son rythme nous laissant loin derrière lui.

«  Oi qu'est ce que tu fous à accélérer comme ça ? Stoppai-je le Nara en pleine course

\- Euh on est en retard les gars je vous signale, se justifia-t-il en abordant un sourire inhabituel.

\- Et alors ? Je lui fit alors remarquer que cela n'était pas un fait nouveau.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu essaye de fuir quelque chose ? L'accusa Kiba

\- Pas du tout !

\- Beh alors Kiba, tu vas me dires qui a bien pu oser copuler avec ma Temari onee-san! Revint à la charge Gaara

\- Eh bien c'est quelqu'un d'assez proche de toi.

\- Quoi ! »

C'est bien ce que je me disais ha ha le petit cachottier.

«  Dites les gars vous allez manger quoi à Noël ? Changeai-je de sujet

\- "A Noël" ?

\- Ouais à cette période je passe facilement de 45 à 70. Souris-je

\- Attends comment tes pieds peuvent autant grandir ? Me demanda le délateur les yeux perdus

\- Mes pieds ?

\- Ouais passer de la pointure 45 à celle de 70 c'est chaud quand même.

\- Je parlais de mon poids abruti !

\- Haha qu'il bête Fit le deuxième élu démoniaque de la classe hilare oubliant la précédente conversation.

-  _Ouf j'ai eu chaud ! Merci d'avoir fait diversion Naruto._

-  _De rien mais veille à t'expliquer avec Gaara après, c'est ton pote tu te dois d'être honnête avec lui._

-  _Ouais je sais mais c'est arrivé si vite aussi, mais tu as raison je dois lui dire ce que je ressens pour sa sœur. »_

Oui vous n'avez pas rêvé, on a bien communiqué par télépathie. Quoi, ne me dites pas que vous ne possédez pas d'amis avec lesquels vous avez un lien si fort que vous arrivez à lire ses pensées et inversement ? Si ce n'est pas le cas je vous plains. Bon c'est vrai qu'on commence à être vraiment en retard là.

«  On est bien en 206.

\- Euh non Naruto on est en 2016.

\- Je parlais de la sale idiot de Kiba !

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Oui on est bien en 206. Tu devrais quand même t'en souvenir après tout ce temps. Me reprocha Monsieur « je sors avec la sœur de mon pote »

\- Dis Naruto, quelle excuse tu vas sortir cette fois ? Me questionna le manipulateur du sable

\- J'sais pas on verra, je ferrais au feeling. »

Hein ? Vous avez entendu ? Bien sure que non vous n'êtes pas sur place.

«  Oh les gars, vous avez entendu ?

\- Entendu quoi ? M'interrogea mon ami d'enfance

\- Comme des cris ? »

Je crois que ça vient des toilettes ! Il faut que j'aille voir.

«  Oi Naruto ou tu cours comme ça ?

\- Kiba,Gaara, suivons-le. »

Je ne m'étais pas trompé c'est- Bordel mais qu'est- ce qu'ils foutent ceux-là ?!

« Oi Naruto tu pouvais nous- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici? S'écria Kiba suivit de près par mes autres acolytes

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir. »

Je m'excuse pour ce suspens il faut dire que le spectacle qui se joue devant moi est assez perturbant. Je me trouve dans les toilettes des mecs. Devant moi se trouve, avachi contre un mur un jeune blond aux regards noir dépourvu de toute émotion, vêtu d'un costard de grande marque, un cigare à la main. Ce type je le connais c'est un sale snob, traînant souvent avec François , ce putain de connard arrogant. C'est un raciste, je hais ces gens là. Mais la scène qui se déroulait à coté était plus encore dérangeante. Deux jeunes hommes , ses acolytes, maintenaient la tête d'un petit dans la cuvette des WC avec un énorme et bruyant rire sinistre en fond sonore, dont le volume couvrait les supplications et autre gémissements de leur victime. Le petit homme portait l'uniforme du lycée, chose assez rare pour être signalé, bien que peu reconnaissable à cause de nombreuses tâches de sang et de crasse qui l'avaient sali. Le garçon avait les cheveux courts hérissés bruns et les yeux noirs il possédé une longue écharpe bleu autour de son cou.

«  Ce gars là bas en train... De... Fumer c'est... Le fils de Danzo, s'éternisa à dire cet intello tout en reprenant son souffle.

\- Ouais ce type est Akihide Shimura. Poursuivit Gaara

\- Oi que faites-vous ici ? A ce que je sache ce ne sont pas des toilettes pour les chiens ici. » Prit parole le susnommé

Voilà voilà à très vite et faites péter les reviews ^^


	3. Confrontation avec Akihide

 

**Confrontation avec Akihide**

« Oi, que faites-vous ici ? À ce que je sache ce ne sont pas des toilettes pour les chiens. Sourit Akihide

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps, traîner avec les gosses de riches dans ton genre, ce n'est pas notre délire. Aller on se casse les gars, dit Kiba en me prenant par le bras.

\- À quoi vous jouez tous les trois ? Demandais-je aux trois garçons en face de moi, sortant mon bras de l'étreinte de mon meilleur ami

\- Oi, mais bordel qu'est-ce qui te prend Naruto ?! Tu vas avoir des ennuis si tu lui cherches la merde ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Revenu à la charge le concerné

\- Il a raison Naruto, peu importe ce qu'il se passe ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Mieux vaut ne pas s'en occuper. » Déclara Shikamaru en tournant les talons à son tour.

Soudain, les deux agresseurs traînant le corps presque inconscient de leur victime, sortirent de la cabine des WC et balancèrent le jeune garçon aux pieds d'Akihide. Wow je n'avais pas remarqué mais ils sont jumeaux. Attend mais je les connais !

«  Alors, est ce que Luke et Léoh ont réussi à te faire revenir dans le droit chemin ? » Demanda le jeune Shimura

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas. Et puis c'était quoi cette question d'abord ? Soudain, l'un des agresseurs me dévisagea en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Puis il se stoppa et murmura à l'oreille de son maître comme le bon toutou qu'il était.

«  Oi Akihide, ces gars font partie de la classe des monstres. Le blond en face je le connais, c'est Naruto.» Chuchota le dénommé Luke

Akihide se mit à sourire, apparemment ce qu'il venait d'entendre devait être assez drôle.

«  Alors comme ça, vous faites partie de ces monstres ?

\- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question. Je t'ai demandé ce que vous faisiez ici? M'empressais-je de répondre à ce sale fils à papa

\- T'as du culot pour parler comme cela à Akihide Sempai, bakemono ! Hurla Léoh, le second des jumeaux. Ah encore un Léo…

J'étais de dos mais je pus sentir Gaara grimacer de colère. Oui « bakemono », ce mot réveillait en lui de douloureux souvenirs.

«  Du calme Léoh, ne t'énerve pas pour rien. Alors comme ça, tu veux savoir ce qu'on fait ? C'est simple on refait l'éducation de ce petit chenapan. M'informa le chef de la bande

\- Refaire son éducation ? Que veux tu dire je ne comprends pas.

\- Il n'y a pourtant rien de difficile à comprendre Naruto. C'est simple, ce méprisable individu a cru bon de distribuer des prospectus pour diffuser ses idées dégoûtantes. Rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de …- Soudain il arrêta son monologue pour balancer un gros crachat sur le visage du jeune garçon à ses pieds comme si ce dernier n'avait pas assez souffert. Quelle pourriture ! Puis il reprit sa phrase comme si de rien était… vomir. Ce sale bâtard n'a rien trouvé d'autres à faire que de monter un club pour propager l'idée infâme, que les rapports entre les personnes de même sexe est bien, voir excitant ou carrément normal ! Comment il a dit que cela s'appellerait déjà ?

\- « Yaoi world ». Répondit Luke

\- Voilà ! Hors de question de tolérer ce genre de club dans mon lycée.

\- Ce genre de chose tu dis ? Prit la parole Shikamaru étrangement agacé, lui pourtant si calme d'habitude

\- Quelle question ? Je suis au même titre que Freud et Richard Von Krafft-Ebing un intellectuel mais aussi un croyant, par conséquent il m'est impossible de concevoir qu'un homme couche avec un homme comme un homme couche avec une femme. C'est un acte répugnant qui doit, devrait-être, fermement condamné ! Proclama le jeune homme blond aux yeux vert laissant apparaître une veine sur son front, qui montrait sa colère.

Entendant les propos de Akihide Shikaboy ne put s'empêcher de rire

Pourquoi est ce qu'il rit celui là ? En tout cas sa réaction n'a pas l'air de plaire à Akihide, son regard est encore plus noir qu'avant.

«  Comme je le disais Naruto, partons. On n'aura que des problèmes si on s'attarde à parler avec ce genre d'énergumène. De plus, son père n'est pas n'importe qui, ne lui donne pas de raison de vous renvoyer toi et Gaara.

\- Oi enfoiré ! Qui traites- tu d'énergumène ? Akihide est l'excellence même et cela juste à son nom qui veut dire : brillant et talentueux. Sans oublier son niveau social, ses résultats sportifs et intellectuels. Alors ne fais pas le malin. Je ne tolérerais pas- Commença à crier Shikamaru Léoh avant de se faire couper par son maître

\- Silence ! Va au fond de ta pensée Nara Shikamaru.

\- Oh, tu connais mon prénom ? Sourit-il un peu étonné.

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons tu étais le conseiller de cette pétasse de Haruno lors de l'élection du Président de l'association des élèves, tu fais aussi partie de l'élite intellectuelle du lycée et ton père est lui aussi membre du Haut Conseil du Maire.

\- Merci pour tous ces éloges, j'ai néanmoins une remarque à formuler. Puis-je ?

\- Vas-y.

\- N'est il pas déplacé de traiter sa Présidente de "pétasse" ? Se moqua le Nara

\- Ne m'insulte pas, il est hors de question que je considère une banale femelle comme mon égale et encore moins comme m'étant supérieure. Si cette poitrine sur pattes a gagné c'est uniquement parce ce que toi, un membre du sexe fort, un homme, un intellectuel lui aussi membre de l'élite, l'a conseillé comme il se doit. Déclara le « brillant » enragé

\- Je plains sincèrement les filles qui sortent avec toi. Bien, si tu veux tant savoir le fond de ma pensée la voici. Shikaboy se rapprocha alors d'un pas devant moi se mettant face au "brillant" Akihide toujours collé au mur de manière nonchalante. Je déteste les autoproclamés intellectuels dans ton genre qui détournent des textes bibliques ou philosophiques pour donner du crédit à leurs idées absurdes. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans un débat théologique avec toi sur la place de l'homosexualité dans la religion chrétienne mais en se qui concerne Freud et Richard Von Kraff-Ebing tu es dans le faux.

\- « Dans le faux », tu dis ? Répéta-il incrédule Akihide

\- Exact. Tu dis que les gays devraient être punis ? C'est bien là une preuve d'un manque d'ouverture d'esprit donc contraire à l'étique d'un intellectuel mais bref, passons. Le Freud dont tu faisait allusion tout à l'heure, bien qu'a l'origine de plusieurs polémiques autour de l'homosexualité a tout de même écrit dans une lettre datant de 1919 écrite à la mère d'une jeune patiente que: " L'homosexualité n'est pas un avantage , mais ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose dont on doit avoir honte, ce n'est ni un vice ni une dégradation et on ne peut pas non plus la classer parmi les maladies".

\- Quoi ? Avant, être homo c'était une maladie ? S'interrogea Kiba

\- Oui, l'homosexualité était reconnu comme maladie mentale mais plus depuis 1990 ou l'organisation mondiale de la Santé c'est rendu compte à quelle point cela était absurde et discriminant. Par conséquent elle l'a supprimée du registre des maladies mentales. Le renseigna Shikamaru

\- Merde ça aurait était cool qu'il l'a garde encore un peu. Se dit d'un air enjoué l'Inuzuka

\- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! demanda-t-il indigné par les propos de son ami.

\- Ouais t'imagine tous les avantages ? Continua-t-il son délire

\- « Avantages » ? S'écria Shikamaru outré

\- Ouais imagine tu ne veux pas aller en cours, eh bien tout ce que tu as faire c'est appelé le lycée est dire: " Oui allo désolé je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui, je suis pd. Pendant combien de temps je ne pourrais pas venir en cours ? Aucune idée. Merci de votre compréhension au revoir et dites à mes profs d'aller se faire enculer, suis je bête c'est moi l'homo du coup c'est moi qui vais faire enculer ". Ou même à la caisse des super marché : " Désolé laissez passer tout le monde je suis gay ! " Plaisanta Kiba

Mort de rire qu'il est con.

«  Affligeant. Reprit l'intello de la « dream team »

\- C'est bon, c'est de l'humour. Relativisa Kiba

\- Bref à l'avenir ne m'interrompt plus si c'est pour te lancer dans de pareilles élucubrations débiles et grotesques. Bien, excuse-moi pour tout ça très chère Akihide. »

Le susnommé ne répondit pas il ce contenta de tirer une bouffé de son cigare tout en continuant de regarder avec mépris son interlocuteur.

Ce type nous regarde avec un tel dédain, il ne nous considère surement pas comme ses égales.

«  Enfin pour finir, le Richard Von Kraff-Ebing même si je ne partage pas tout ses dires, à était l'un des premiers à lutter pour la dépénalisation des pratiques homosexuels, la législation autrichienne étant très dure sur ce point à cette époque. Prochainement avant de citer de grands noms renseigne-toi sur eux. Venez maintenant les gars.

\- On ne peut pas les laisser continuer leur connerie ? Essayais-je de faire comprendre la situation à Shikamaru

\- Ne joue pas à l'idiot Naruto ! Si jamais tu fais le con en agissant bêtement il n'y a pas que toi qui en souffrira mais aussi Gaara. Jusqu'à présent tu n'as jamais été un exemple en termes d'obéissance ou de résultats scolaires mais tu n'as jamais fais preuve de violence alors continue comme ça. En ce qui les concerne on passera voir un pion avant d'aller en cours et c'est tout.

\- Il a raison Naruto tu auras des ennuis alors mieux vaux laisser couler. » Me prévint à son tour Kiba

Ils avaient raison dans le fond, beaucoup de parents d'élèves n'appréciaient pas le fait que des élus cohabitent avec leur enfant alors si jamais je me mettais à être violent cela leur donneraient raison, seulement je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Comment des gens comme Akihide sont considérés comme des humains, comme des membres de l'élite alors que Gaara et moi sommes continuellement traité de monstres ? Et puis qu'est ce que c'est que d'être humain?

«  Tes propos ne m'étonnent pas, après tout rien de surprenant qu'un monstre protège un autre monstre. Tu fais partie de tous ces érudits qui prônent l'égalité pour tous. Il n'y a rien qui m'énerve le plus que d'entendre de pareilles inepties ! Moi l'égal d'un pécheur qui fornique avec un individu du même sexe que lui ?! C'est intolérable ! Akihide se mit à donner de violent coup de pied au jeune "pêcheur" à ses pieds. Sale chien ! Fumier ! Envoyé de Satan ! Ses coups de pieds étaient de plus en plus violents, le visage déjà boursouflé du jeune garçon était maintenant immaculé de rouge. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de sang. Bordel pourquoi est ce que je ne réagis pas ?! Je suis là bêtement à serrer mes poings, impuissant devant cette scène ! Tout simplement gerbant.

« Kiba. Dit dune voix calme Shikamaru

\- Ouais j'y vais. »

Soudain Akihide s'arrêta, son regard se stoppant sur ses mocassins.

«  Salle petite merde ! Regarde ton sang de pêcheur a souillé mes chaussures ! »

Le monstre à visage humain se décolla du mur ou il était avachi et s'approcha prés de sa victime, je me disais que cela ne pouvait être pire, triste erreur de jugement. Il enfonça alors son cigare encore chaud dans la joue du petit garçon qui gémit de douleur aussitôt.

« - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Akihide ramassa alors l'écharpe de celui qui avait eut l'audace de "souillé" ses chaussures et les essuya.

« Non ! Laisse mon écharpe c'est un cadeau de maman ! Fais ce que tu veux de moi si ça te fais plaisir. Frappe moi, tabasse moi, enfonce ma tête dans la cuvette des toilettes comme bon te semble! Mais ça ne changera pas le fait que j'aime… que j'aime les garçons ! Clama plein de conviction le garçon

\- Mais quelle insolence tu-, hallucina Luke avant de se faire interrompre par le brillant.

\- Je vois. Sourit le fils du principal Shimura. Léoh, donne-moi ton briquet.

\- Hein ? Le visage du garçon s'obscurcit et ses yeux étaient à présent devenus des fontaines de larmes. Il avait comprit les intentions d'Akihide et moi aussi.

«  Gaara ? Appelais-je alors mon ami, las de ce triste spectacle

\- Oui.

\- Je te demande pardon, je sais qu'avant tu n'étais qu'un vulgaire sujet d'expérience, que tu étais torturé par le royaume de Suna et traité comme un paria. Je sais que grâce à l’arrêté  du Maire Sarutobi tu as pu intégrer ce lycée et vivre comme un enfant à peu prés normal et que pour rien au monde tu ne voudrais revivre l'enfer que tu as subi pendant ton enfance en devant repartir vivre sur  ton île natale mais... Je suis désolé.

\- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? "Désolé" ? Désolé pour quoi?

\- Dit adieu à ton écharpe sale cafard. Tout sourire le brillant alluma son briquet main gauche pour brûler l'écharpe à sa main droite, du moins c'est ce qu'il comptait faire.

-Akihide ! » Crièrent simultanément les deux jumeaux

Il me fallu moins de trois seconde pour atteindre la hauteur d'Akihide et moins d'une pour lui asséner un violent coup de poing qui le propulsa à sa gauche vers les lavabos.

«  Même si à cause de ça je devais être viré je n'aurais aucun regret ! Je ne sais pas si je suis un monstre ou un humain, mais je sais que si je tourne le dos à quelqu'un dans le besoin je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir ! Désolé Gaara j'espère ne pas te créer de problème.

\- Bakaruto ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser c'est parce que tu es comme ça que je t'admire autant, d'ailleurs si tu n'avais pas réagit je t'en aurais voulu. Sourit la tortue

-Gaara...Merci. Souris-je

\- Sale bâtard comment as-tu osé ? S'écria Luke dans mon dos, en se jetant sur moi avec un couteau.

\- « Sable » ! Hurla Gaara un sourire perfide sur le visage »

Une énorme quantité de sable sortit de la gourde de Gaara et recouvrit alors Luke qui ce retrouva paralysé par un sarcophage sablé.

« Quiconque s'attaque à Naruto doit être prêt à mourir. Déclara le natif de l'ile de Suna

\- Luke ! Fumier ! Je vais te tuer ! Léoh sortit alors une arme à feu, la pointa en direction de Gaara pour sauver son ainé, puis se stoppa d'un coup. Il regarda alors le sol. Mais bordel c'est quoi ce truc ?

\- « Pouvoir des ombres : immobilisation » ! L'ombre de Shikamaru s'était divisée puis transformée en plusieurs piques autour de Léo afin de l'emprisonner. Je savais que ça finirait mal.

\- Désolé pour ça.

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser Naruto, tu es mon ami je te suivrais quoi qu'il arrive mais apprends à réfléchir avant d'agir. Maintenant va voir comment se porte ce garçon. M'ordonna le maître des ombres »

Je me mis à rire

« Pourquoi tu ris ?! Me demanda Shikaboy

-  _Je me disais juste que j'ai de la chance de vous avoir les gars._  Non rien. »

Je m'avançai alors vers le jeune garçon qui peinait à essayer de se lever pour lui tendre la main. Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de finir par me confier la sienne. Je l'aidais alors à se lever.

« Merci.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto, et toi ?

\- Je... Le jeune garçon s'écroula, rien de surprenant après tout les coups qu'il avait reçu à la tête.

\- Oi ! Ca va ? Lui demandais-je en m'agenouillant à ses côtés.

\- Je me sens si faible... Je-Attention derrière toi ! Me prévint le jeune garçon en hurlant

\- Derrière moi ?

\- Naruto ! » S'écria Gaara à son tour

Soudain je senti une lame pénétrait ma chair, juste sous ma nuque.

«  Petite merde ! » M'injuria avec mépris Akihide, placé dans mon dos

Merde je suis mal ! Bordel d'ou il le sort ce sabre ? Sa lame est si tranchante, il n'a fait que la déposer sous ma nuque mais je saigne déjà ! Je saigne ? Comment ça se fait ? Ce sabre n'est pas normal.

«  Vous avez trois secondes pour relâcher les jumeaux ou je ferais rouler la tête de votre copain sur le sol.

\- Tu n'es pas séri- 

En regardant le regard d'Akihide Shikamaru ne prit pas las peine de terminer sa phrase. Il était sérieux.

\- Au...se...cours J'é...touffe. Peina à dire Luke

\- 3, 2- Continua Akihide

\- Tu iras en prison si tu fais ça ! L'avertit Shikamaru

\- Je plaiderais la légitime défense.

\- À qui crois-tu faire avaler pareille sottise ? D'autant plus qu'il y a trois témoins ici. Lui fit remarquer l'Héritier des Nara.

- Akihide se mit à rire Ne me fais pas rire. Penses-tu que la parole d'un pêcheur qu'ainsi que celles de deux monstres puissent discréditer celle du fils d'un éminent membre de cette île? Je reprends donc, 3, 2,1...0

\- C'est bon ! Il libéra alors Léoh. Gaara libère le.

\- Quoi ? Mais-

\- Gaara !

\- J'ai compris. Il libéra à son tour son prisonnier.

\- C'est bon laisse partir Naruto maintenant.

-Il sourit Pourquoi ?

\- Enfoiré d'humain! On avait un marché, non ? Vitupéra Gaara

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir promis de le libérer, sale monstre. Ce bâtard doit payer pour avoir osé toucher à mon beau visage. Il leva alors sa main prêt à m'infliger la sanction que je méritais selon lui. Incapable de bouger étant retenu par ses larbins je ne pus que me préparer à souffrir. Mais je ne regrette rien.

\- Naruto ! Cria Shikaboy en se précipitant à vive allure dans ma direction. Mais c'était trop tard.

\- Shika…Gaara ! Je crois que c'est la fin tebayo. Leur adressais-je un dernier sourire

\- Prend ça, SHÂNNARÔ ! »

 


End file.
